Shinki, Ayah Mencintaimu, Nak!
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Shinki hanya menatap mata Gaara, menikmati elusan di kepalanya. Matanya melebar saat Gaara berkata, "Maaf belum bisa menjadi Ayah yang baik untukmu. Sepertinya aku terbawa cara Ayahku dulu mendidikku."


Menjadi Ayah adalah hal yang baru bagi Gaara.

Mengingat bagaimana dulu dia diperlakukan oleh Rasa, sang Ayahanda, Gaara mengalami kebingungan saat dia memiliki Shinki. Tepat setelah dokumen adopsi telah ditandatangani, dan Shinki kecil resmi menjadi putranya, Sang Godaime Kazekage mengurung diri di balkon kantor seharian demi merenung dan memikirkan bagaimana dia harus bersikap pada anak barunya.

Gelar adopsi tak memudarkan fakta bahwa dia adalah orang tua Shinki kini. Hubungan Ayah dan Anak harus tetap terjalin, dan rasanya itu tak sama dengan hubungan Guru dan Murid yang selama ini mereka bangun. Saat Gaara menemukan Shinki pertamakali, dia hanya berjanji akan mengajarkan cara mengendalikan kekuatan Pasir Besi Shinki. Namun banyak hal yang terjadi hingga akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk melakukan adopsi.

Karena itulah, Godaime Kazekage pusing. Bagaimana seorang Ayah harus bersikap? Dia tidak ingin terlalu memanjakan Shinki, tapi dia juga tidak bisa berlaku keras padanya. Saat Gaara mencoba bercermin pada bagaimana Rasa memperlakukannya dulu, dia hanya bisa mendesah sedih. Tidak ada yang pantas dicontoh dari Rasa. Bertanya pada kakak-kakaknya pun percuma.

Kankurou sang Kakak kedua masih membujang, barangkali untuk selamanya. Sedangkan Temari sang Kakak pertama, sudah bersuami tapi kini tinggal nun jauh di Konoha. Gaara memilin jarinya sendiri saat memandang hamparan desa Suna di bawah balkon kantornya, mencoba menjernihkan pikiran.

Kebingungan membuat Gaara memutuskan untuk mencurahkan isi hati kepada sahabatnya Naruto Uzumaki suatu kali. Tapi kemudian dia menyesal bertanya karena ternyata sang Nanadaime Hokage menjawab curahan hatinya dengan keluhan yang sama.

"Aku juga tidak tahu caranya mengakrabkan diri dengan anak-anakku sendiri," ucap Naruto, terdengar tertawa kecil dengan nada tidak enak hati, "Aku kan tidak pernah punya Ayah."

Ya, seharunya Gaara tahu, Naruto juga tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang orang tua seperti dirinya. Jadi dia hanya tersenyum pahit, lalu bersuara, "Maafkan aku, Naruto."

Di tengah lamunan Godaime Kazekage, terdengar ketukan pintu kantor. Gaara menoleh, melihat Kankurou masuk membawa berkas misi.

"Selamat siang Tuan Kazekage," Kankurou menyapa dengan nada santai khasnya. Dia meletakkan berkas di meja saat Gaara masuk kembali ke kantor dari pintu balkon.

"Kau baru pulang, Kankurou?" tanya Gaara, "Bagaimana misinya?"

"Sukses. Kami berhasil mengawal pengiriman logistik ke basis militer Sunagakure dan menjatuhkan dua perampok di dekat perbatasan. Tidak ada korban jiwa, mereka sudah ditangani oleh Anbu Pasir."

Gaara duduk, mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil melihat map berisi berkas itu. Di atasnya tertulis empat nama. Nama Kankurou sendiri sebagai Jonin pembimbing dan tiga nama anak buah. Shinki-Yodo-Araya.

"Bagaimana dia?" tanya Gaara kalem. Kankurou mengangkat satu alis.

"Siapa?" tanya Kankurou balik.

Gaara dia sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Anakku."

"Shinki baik-baik saja. Performanya semakin mantap. Kerjasamanya lumayan dan dia mampu memahami instruksi lapangan dengan baik," Kankurou melapor, "Dia mengalami peningkatan skill sejak hari pertama latihan rutin."

Senyum mengembang sedikit di wajah Gaara. Dia membuka map, membubuhkan cap ACC dan meletakannya di tumpukan laporan misi.

"Aku bersyukur dia baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah membimbing Shinki. Kau boleh kembali sekarang," katanya. Kankurou lekas mengangguk hormat, sebelum kemudian pergi, meninggalkan Godaime Kazekage yang kini melemaskan duduknya di bangku.

Dia menimbang apakah dia akan memberi selamat atas keberhasilan Shinki. Ah, tapi misi rangking C seperti ini rasanya terlalu sederhana untuk diberi selamat. Atau mungkin Gaara akan memuji atas peningkatan skill Shinki? Ah, bukankah Gaara sudah terlalu sering memujinya saat mereka berlatih bersama. Lagi-lagi, Gaara memilin jari lagi, bingung bagaimana harus bersikap.

 _Mungkin…_ pikirnya. _Aku akan membiarkan semuanya mengalir begitu saja_ …

OoO

Gaara pulang pukul sepuluh malam. Tidak ada istri yang menyambut -tentu saja. Dia langsung duduk di ruang tengah, bernafas melepas lelah. Matanya melirik tangga lantai dua, berasumsi bahwa Shinki sudah tidur. Kini Shinki menempati kamar yang dulu dipakai Gaara saat masih kecil. Gaara sendiri berpindah ke kamar yang dulu dipakai Ayahnya di lantai satu.

Sempat terpikir dia ingin naik dan memeriksa Shinki, namun kemudian urung. Dia tak ingin tidur Shinki terganggu. Kadang jika sedang _bad mood_ Shinki akan menatap tajam semua orang dan mengeluarkan hawa mengancam.

"Lagi-lagi," bisik Gaara pada dirinya sendiri, merasa dirinya gagal mencoba menjadi Ayah yang penuh kasih sayang. Atau setidaknya Ayah yang perhatian pada Sang Anak.

 _Besok aku akan pulang lebih awal jadi minimal bisa makan malam bersama Shinki,_ janji Gaara pada dirinya sendiri, sebelum kemudian dia melepas pakaian Kage-nya dan masuk kamar untuk beristirahat.

Sunagakure selalu dingin di malam hari. Suara angin yang menerbangkan pasir juga berisik, terlihat lewat jendela lingkaran yang ada di kamar Gaara. Angin yang seperti ini lah yang selalu mengingatkan Gaara pada hari dimana dia bertemu dengan Shinki. Si anak tanpa nama dengan sorot mata kesepian, di tengah amukan pasir besi tak terkendali. Mata itu memikat Gaara, membuat jiwanya tergerak untuk melindungi pemiliknya. Gaara yang tak pernah berinteraksi dengan anak kecil -kecuali Shikadai keponakannya- terdorong untuk memeluk Shinki kecil, melindungi tubuh dan mentalnya sekaligus.

Terdengar suara pintu utama dibuka, membuat Gaara yang sudah berbaring di kasur menjadi bangun lagi.

 _Siapa_? Pikirnya. Dia mengira Kankurou baru pulang dari bekerja. Tapi kemudian dia sadar bahwa suara langkah orang itu terlalu ringan. Kankurou punya suara langkah yang berat, terlebih dengan beban boneka di punggungnya.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Gaara bangun dan segera keluar kamar, mengonfirmasi kecurigaan.

Shinki yang tengah melepas sepatunya di depan pintu terkejut melihat Ayahnya muncul.

"Shinki?" Gaara terkejut melihat ternyata anaknya masih ada di luar selarut ini, "Darimana kau?"

Shinki terlihat bingung, dia melirik arah lain. "Latihan," ucapnya.

"Selarut ini? Dengan siapa?"

Suara Gaara terdengar dingin, seperti biasa. Tapi bagian alis matanya yang berdekatan terangkat, menunjukkan wajah sedikit cemas. Belum sempat Shinki bersuara, Gaara menyambar.

"Apa Kankurou bersamamu?"

"Tidak, Guru tidak ada. Aku berlatih sendiri. Di lapangan Utara _basecamp_ Anbu Pasir."

Lapangan Utara berjarak beberapa kilometer dari rumah, membuat Gaara semakin mengerutkan kening. Sadar bahwa anaknya berlatih sampai larut malam membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Shinki memang pekerja keras, tetapi dia tidak pernah sampai seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku?"

"Aku tidak sempat…"

"Kau sudah bilang pada Kankurou?"

"Belum, tapi…"

"Apa Yodo dan Araya bersamamu?"

"Aku sendirian."

"Kau tahu lapangan itu penuh dengan jebakan untuk medan latihan Anbu?"

"Tidak…"

"Satu lagi!" Gaara memotong semua pembelaan Shinki. Wajahnya yang semula cemas berkerut marah, meski tak terlalu kentara karena dia tidak punya alis. Tapi tetap saja Shinki bisa melihat Ayahnya gusar.

"Apa kau sudah izin masuk ke lapangan Anbu Pasir?"

Shinki diam sebentar, sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Tidak, aku menerobos pagar. Kepala Anbu tahu aku berlatih di sana dan dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa."

Wajah Gaara mengendur dan kembali menjadi dingin seperti semula. "Besok kau ikut aku minta maaf pada orang-orang di _basecamp_. Sekarang, kembali ke kamarmu!"

Alis Shinki terangkat pasrah saat melihat Gaara berbalik pergi. Shinki masuk rumah dengan wajah tak enak hati, terlihat antara sedih dan kesal. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa saat berjalan mendahului Gaara dan berderap naik ke lantai dua. Sementara Gaara masuk lagi ke kamarnya, berbaring dan menghela nafas dengan perasaan bersalah.

 _Seharusnya aku tidak meninggikan suara pada Shinki_ , batinnya cemas, _Tapi aku juga tidak mau terlalu memanjakannya. Dia seharusnya tahu lapangan basecamp Anbu bukan tempat yang aman apalagi selarut ini! Apa besok aku harus mengajaknya bicara baik-baik?_

Gaara bahwa sempat terkejut saat spontan mengatakan bahwa Shinki harus minta maaf pada kepala Anbu dan seluruh anggota di markas itu. Sebelum Shinki menjadi anaknya, dia tidak pernah sekeras itu-

 _Aku takut akan memperlakukan Shinki seperti Ayah memperlakukan aku_ , batin Gaara sambil mengelus dada. Ayahnya adalah orang yang berwajah dingin dan nyaris tanpa kasih sayang. Tatapan matanya sudah membuat anak-anaknya ketakutan. Memang pada akhirnya semua anak-anak Rasa tumbuh menjadi Shinobi tak tertandingi.

 _Tapi aku tak mau menjadi seperti Ayah!_ Gaara bangun dari kasur dan keluar kamar. Dia menuju kamar Shinki. Terdengar suara Shinki mandi di kamar mandi lantai dua. Rompi pelindung dan pakaian cokelat-hitamnya dibiarkan berserak di lantai, kotor oleh pasir biasa dan pasir besi. Gaara memungut salah satunya, memeriksa sebuah robekan di bagian lengan bajunya, tepat pada saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sisa uap air panas mengepul, dan Shinki keluar dari kepulan itu dengan handuk melilit di pinggang.

Dia tidak bilang apa-apa saat melihat Gaara memungut pakaiannya dari lantai. Toh Shinki juga akan segera melempar pakaian itu ke keranjang pakaian kotor. Dia ganti baju dengan baju tidur yang diambilnya dari atas tempat tidur. Garaa melirik Shinki, tidak mengira anak itu akan diam saja, tidak memprotes kenapa Gaara tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya tanpa permisi.

Hanya satu menit sampai Shinki selesai memakai baju dan duduk di pinggir kasur. Dia menunduk, seakan siap untuk dimarahi. Tatapan Gaara melembut saat dia melihat ada sisa _face painting_ yang masih tercoret di bawah mata, bertumpuk dengan tanda lahir merah yang memang sudah tertatah di wajahnya sejak kecil. Cat original yang selama ini dia tutupi dengan _face painting_ agar terlihat seperti murni riasan wajah.

Gaara mendekat, mengusap bercak kemerahan itu dengan ujung ibu jari, membuat Shinki kaget.

"Ada sisa cat di wajahmu," Gaara bersuara pelan, "Apa pembersih cat yang dibelikan Kankurou sudah habis?"

Shinki tidak menjawab.

"Catnya kuat sekali sampai air biasa tidak bisa menghapusnya. Lain kali kau harus membeli cairan pembersih wajah literan untuk stok."

Shinki mengangguk, masih tidak berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya terlihat dingin, tapi juga terlihat sedih. Dia menunduk seakan menolak melihat ke arah sang Ayah angkat.

"Lain kali jangan biasakan menaruh pakaianmu sembarangan. Nanti pasir besimu berceceran. Saat kau mengaktifkan elemen magnet di suatu tempat bisa saja pasir-pasir besi di sini terbang ke arahmu. Bisa menyambar siapa saja tanpa bisa kau kendalikan."

Shinki mengangguk lagi. "Maafkan aku. Biar aku taruh bajuku di keranjang."

Gaara memperhatikan bagaimana Shinki mengambil tumpukan pakaian dari tangan Gaara dan menaruhnya di keranjang pakaian kotor di belakang pintu. Gerakannya lambat tanpa semangat, membuat Gaara merasa bersalah.

Gaara menunggu Shinki kembali duduk di sisinya. Tapi bukannya duduk, Shinku justru langsung membanting diri di kasur.

"Shinki, aku…"

"Aku mau tidur," Shinki memotong ucapan Gaara, membuat Gaara terkejut. Tapi dia bisa mengerti kalau malam ini anaknya sedang _bad mood_. Seakan insting menuntun Gaara untuk menarik selimut dan membentangkannya menyelimuti tubuh Shinki. Bocah itu meringkuk di kasur, membiarkan sang Ayah merapikan selimut di atas tubuhnya.

Gaara mencondongkan badan sebentar ke arah Shinki yang sudah berbaring. Suaranya terdengar lembut saat dia berkata, "Aku minta maaf ya, sudah kasar padamu. Besok kita bicara baik-baik ya?"

Shinki tak merespon. Gaara pun menegakkan badan, memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar.

Tapi Gaara baru saja berdiri saat tiba-tiba Shinki bersuara dari bawah selimut, "Maaf aku berlaku seenaknya."

Gaara menoleh.

"Harusnya aku sadar siapa aku. Aku tidak pantas merepotkan Kazekage."

Suara Shinki teredam selimut, tapi ada getaran samar di dalamnya. Sejenis tangis yang ditahan.

"Shinki," Gaara memanggil, "Aku marah karena aku khawatir. Lapangan Utara _basecamp_ Anbu bukan tempat yang aman untuk anak-anak. Kalau kau ingin berlatih di sana, izinlah dan ajak orang dewasa."

Shinki diam. Gaara juga diam, bingung harus merespon apa. Tapi kemudian Gaara berbalik pergi, meninggalkan kamar sang anak. Tanpa dia tahu, bahu Shinki terguncang di bawah selimutnya, melepas tangis yang tak terdengar.

OoO

Gaara benar-benar belum terbiasa menjadi Ayah.

Shinki tak mau bicara apa-apa padanya pada pagi hari setelah kejadian malam itu. Bahkan saat mereka sarapan bersama. Saat Kankurou mencoba membuka obrolan di meja makan pun, Shinki hanya menjawab seadanya. Dia juga terlihat terburu-buru berangkat bekerja bersama Kankurou pagi itu, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih duduk di ruang makan dengan tatapan sedih.

 _Maafkan aku Nak. Belum tahu caranya menjadi Ayah…_

 _Bukankah wajar kalau seorang Ayah khawatir pada anak? Kenapa Shinki malah marah saat aku mengkhawatirkannya?_

 _Lalu aku harus apa? Membiarkannya?_

 _Aku tidak mau nanti Shinki menjadi seperti Boruto yang liar karena selalu dibiarkan oleh Ayahnya itu!_

Godaime Kazekage pun menghela nafas, memakai pakaian kage nya dan segera berangkat kerja. _Mood_ nya bergeser ke titik yang lebih rendah hari itu.

OoO

Shinki duduk di atap Gedung dengan tatapan kosong. Pagi itu mereka sedang menunggu Kankurou untuk merapatkan misi selanjutnya. Di sampingnya, ada di pirang cantik Yodo dan si topeng Araya, dua rekan timnya. Mereka bertanya apa yang terjadi, tapi Shinki hanya menggeleng dengan enggan.

"Belum terbiasa dengan hidupmu yang sekarang, eh?" tanya Araya.

Shinki mengangkat bahu.

"Kau ketahuan berlatih sendirian ya semalam?" Yodo langsung menembak, membuat Shinki mengerang.

"Aku kira Tuan Kazekage tidak pulang semalam, jadi aku berani pulang larut malam," Shinki menghela nafas, "Ternyata dia sudah ada di rumah, mencegatku di pintu."

"Kau dimarahi?" Yodo bertanya lagi.

"Oh, tidak! Kau dipecat dari jabatan Anak Tuan Kazekage?" Araya bertanya keras, yang langsung disambut tonjokan spontan tinju pasir besi Shinki hingga terpental. Untungnya tubuh Araya ini hanya boneka, sehingga tinju pasir besi tidak akan menciderainya.

"Sebenarnya," Shinki berkata, "Sebaliknya."

"Sebaliknya apa?" Yodo terdengar antusias.

Shinki menunduk, dengan wajah tertekuk sedih, "Aku kemarin mendengar beliau menyebutku dengan sebutan _Anakku_ waktu bicara dengan Guru Kankurou. Rasanya bahagia sekali, pada akhirnya… aku punya Ayah. Tapi sepertinya aku mengecewakannya. Nanti sore aku harus minta maaf ke _basecamp_ Anbu Pasir karena sudah menerobos lapangan latihan mereka…"

"Wah," Araya bangun, bersiap berkomentar, "Tuan Kazekage galak juga ya. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau kau sedang berlatih jurus original baru?"

Shinki menggeleng, "Aku tidak bercerita padanya," lanjut Shinki, "Memang sengaja kurahasiakan."

"Seharusnya kau bercerita pada beliau. Kau Anak beliau sekarang!"

Shinki mengangkat bahu lagi. "Aku ingin menjadikan jurus baru ini alasan agar beliau mau mengajariku lagi. Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin, beliau sibuk sekali. Jadi, daripada disebut sok cari perhatian, aku lebih suka mengembangkan diriku sendiri agar aku layak disebut _Anakku_ oleh beliau."

Yodo bergumam, memandang Shinki dengan skeptis. "Kau emosional juga ya," si pirang cantik itu bersuara, "Detak jantungmu tidak bohong!"

"Oh Ayolah Yodo!" erang Shinki, "Jangan baca pikiran orang seenaknya! Kau membuatku semakin tidak nyaman."

Yodo tertawa kecil.

Araya bersuara, "Lain kali ajak kami berlatih, ya! Kalau kau dimarahi biar kami yang membelamu."

"Ya, asal kau tidak gemetaran saja kalau berhadapan dengan beliau!" balas Shinki, yang langsung membuat Araya murung seketika di pojok.

"Hey Shinki," panggil Yodo, "Menurutku, kau harus bicara baik-baik dengan Tuan Kazekage."

"Canggung," jawab Shinki ringan, "Aku bahkan belum berkesempatan memanggilkan _Ayah._ "

Sekarang giliran Yodo dan Araya yang mengangkat bahu mereka sambil saling tatap.

"Ah, tenang saja, kawan," Araya menyambut, "Nanti kau akan terbiasa…"

OoO

Sebutir bola mata itu melayang sejarak beberapa meter dari atap Gedung, memperhatikan -dan mungkin juga mendengar- percakapan tiga genin Suna itu. Shinki yang tengah galau, dan Yodo-Araya yang berusaha menghiburnya.

 _Anakku…_ batin Gaara.

 _Sepertinya aku yang harus memperbaiki ini…_

 _Ayo Gaara! Kau bisa membuat seisi desa mencintaimu. Seharusnya membuat Shinki mencintaimu mudah…._

OoO

Hari ini Gaara pulang pukul tujuh sore. Beberapa pelayan tengah membersihkan ruangan dan menyiapkan makan malam. Mereka menyambut Gaara dengan penuh hormat.

"Dimana Anakku?" tanya Gaara pada salah seorang pelayan.

"Tuan Shinki di kamarnya," ucap pelayan itu. Gaara memang menyuruh Kankurou memulangkan timnya lebih awal hari ini, dengan alasan Shinki ada urusan ke _basecamp_ Anbu Pasir sore ini.

"Shinki?" panggil Gaara dari luar kamar, sebelum kemudian dia membuka pintu kamar sang anak pelan.

Shinki duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, masih memakai pakaian ninjanya. Bahkan ikat kepalanya pun belum ditanggalkannya.

"Makan malam sebentar lagi. Kau belum ganti baju?"

"Aku kan harus ke _basecamp_ Anbu Pasir sore ini," jawabnya.

Gaara mengangkat alis, dan spontan bersuara, "Aku sudah ke sana tadi siang."

Shinki mengangkat wajah, terlihat terkejut. Tapi kemudian Gaara mendekat, mendadak membuat Shinki menegang, seakan canggung jika harus didekati oleh sang Godaime Kazekage.

"Aku sudah meminta izin tentang pemakaian lapangan _basecamp_. Kau boleh berlatih lagi di sana. Tadi Aku bertemu dengan kepala Anbu, dia bilang kemarin malam terkejut melihatmu melempar panah-panah pasir ke sasaran tembak sendirian. Lain kali…" Gaara berhenti sejenak, "Apa kau tidak berminat mengajak Ayahmu ini untuk berlatih di sana?"

Suhu Suna mulai turun, dan angin mulai meniup pasir dengan berisik, berputar ke langit yang memerah karena senja. Shinki menekuk kaki, dan spontan bertanya pelan.

"Kenapa..?"

Gaara memiringkan wajah sedikit, "Kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba pipi Shinki memanas. Mendadak dia bersyukur di sini tidak ada Yodo. Yodo pasti bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang keras dan tak beraturan. Belum mereda detak jantungnya yang keras itu, tangan Gaara sudah terulur, mengelus belakang kepala Shinki perlahan.

"Nak," panggilnya, "Maafkan aku kemarin. Aku hanya khawatir. Lain kali," Gaara berhenti sebentar demi menyentuh dagu anaknya, meminta Shinki untuk menatapnya.

Wajah bercat merah itu menghadap padanya. Mata zamrud itu bertemu mata Gaara yang kini menatapnya lembut. "Lain kali kita berlatih bersama ya, Nak?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Shinki hanya menatap mata Gaara, menikmati elusan di kepalanya. Matanya melebar saat Gaara berkata, "Maaf belum bisa menjadi Ayah yang baik untukmu. Sepertinya aku terbawa cara Ayahku dulu mendidikku."

Pipi Shinki masih merah, tapi jantungnya mulai menormal. Tatapan lembut Gaara yang penuh kasih meluluhkannya. Dia tersenyum sedikit saat berkata, "Baik… Ayah…"

"Ganti pakaianmu. Kita makan malam ya…"

Gaara beranjak keluar meninggalkan Shinki yang masih duduk di kasurnya. Tanpa dia tahu bahu Shinki terguncang. Kali ini bukan oleh tangis, tapi oleh tawa kecil penuh kebahagiaan. Karena untuk pertamakalinya, dia memanggil Gaara dengan sebutan Ayah, dan untuk pertamakalinya dia melihat kelembutan Sang Godaime Kazekage. Bukan sebagai Guru, tapi sebagai seorang Ayah.

OoO

Seusai makan malam, Gaara mengajak Shinki duduk bersama di ruang depan, membicarakan jadwal latihan dan berdiskusi jutsu baru. Tak ada canggung di antara mereka, tak ada sungkan saat mereka bicara. Gaara memuji kemampuan Shinki membuat teori yang mengutarakan aplikasi jutsunya.

Gaara memuji Shinki, sesekali memarahinya jika Shinki mulai sembarangan mengusulkan strategi. Namun di balik teguran Sang Kazekage, dia memberi Shinki petunjuk dan menasehatinya dengan sabar. Shinki mendengarkan dengan baik, semakin nyaman dengan perlakuan Gaara yang tegas tapi penuh kasih sayang.

Matanya yang dingin sama sekali tidak mengurangi kehangatan Gaara malam ini. Sampai malam menjelang, dan suhu Suna semakin turun, Ayah dan Anak ini masih duduk berdua dan mengobrol dengan hangat.

Sangat hangat.

 _Kurasa sekarang aku tahu bagaimana harus bersikap,_ pikir Gaara sambil melirik anaknya yang tengah menyimak sebuah gulungan ninja di tangannya. _Selama ini aku takut aku bersikap seperti bagaimana Ayahku memperlakukan aku._

 _Padahal yang aku butuhkan hanya sebaliknya._

 _Aku memperlakukanmu sebagaimana aku dulu ingin diperlakukan Ayah…_

 _Shinki Anakku… terimakasih sudah mengizinkanku menjadi orang tuamu._

"Shinki," Gaara memanggil, menyita fokus di pengendali Satetsu.

"Ya, Ayah?"

Gaara tersenyum, "Sudah malam. Kau istirahatlah. Perhatikanlah kesehatanmu. Kau harus tetap segar besok pagi."

"Ya, Ayah," jawab Shinki patuh.

"Dan jangan lupa nyalakan pemanas ruangan. Malam ini suhunya cukup dingin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit."

"Ayah cerewet ya," Shinki menyahut, yang langsung disambut tawa kecil Gaara. Gaara mengucak rambut Shinki lembut, membuat anak itu ikut tertawa juga.

"Ya Ayah," Shinki menyahut, "Terimakasih sudah perhatian padaku, Ayah."

"Itu sudah tugas seorang Ayah kan, Nak," Gaara mencium kening Shinki sebentar, mengucapkan selamat malam.

 _Shinki, Ayah mencintaimu Nak,_ batin Gaara. _Ini semua berkat aku yang menguping pembicaraanmu dengan Yodo dan Araya menggunakan jurus mata ketiga yang diwariskan Ayahku…_

Dalam hidupnya Gaara tak pernah sebahagia ini.


End file.
